1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing device and the like.
2. Related Art
For a printing device that has a detecting circuit that detects the type of a printing material container (ink cartridge or the like) and detects whether or not the printing material container is attached to the printing device, a technique for preventing or suppressing failure, which is caused by a short circuit between the detecting circuit and another circuit included in the printing device, of the printing material container and the printing device is described in Japanese Patent No. 4539654, for example.
A short circuit protection circuit that is included in a rechargeable secondary battery pack with a function of displaying a remaining capacity is described in JP-A-5-299123, for example.
These techniques, however, have problems that it is difficult to improve the accuracy of a determining circuit for determining whether or not a short circuit has occurred and there is a risk that a current due to a short circuit flows even for a short period from the time when the short circuit has been detected to the time when a protection circuit operates and breaks another circuit.